Dev Blog 10
Battlestar Galactica Online - Developer Blog 10 - Content & Rewards Update - Part 1 18 October 2013 Content is the core of any MMO, and Battlestar Galactica Online is no different. An ongoing goal for the BSGO team is to expand on the content within the game. Content makes the gameplay experience more fun for all users regardless of whether you’re fresh out of the tutorial or flying a line ship with level 15 gear. We want to do a wide variety of content and we’ve been discussing how we want to present content to you and how we’d like to do content in an MMO. The primary source of content has always been the daily missions. The current system limits our ability to provide a variety of missions and provide compelling rewards for those missions. Looking at the limitations means we realized this required a revamp of some core game concepts including how you get your missions, what you do to achieve those missions, and how group play affects their completion. If we’re going to build the robust content base that we really want for BSGO, then we have to start with a solid foundation. With that solid foundation in place we can build better and more varied content throughout the game that appeals to all players and improves group play. Over the next few developer blogs, I want to talk with you about not only how we see content in the game, but how it will be presented and how you’ll experience it. For this entry, I’ll discuss some intermediate changes to the following: *250% increase to the Daily Mission rewards *Addition of Cubits and Merits to Dynamic Mission Rewards *Hints of things to come. 'Content Update Stage 1: Daily Mission & Dynamic Mission Reward Revamp' While we have bigger plans for content within BSGO, we didn’t want you to have to wait until they were done to start reaping the benefits of the upcoming changes. As we steadily make changes to the game, we also want to make sure you’re able to advance at a steady pace and stay competitive. Stage 1 focuses on improving the daily mission rewards and providing better rewards for the dynamic missions. First we are removing the Tylium and Titanium Missions for all players above level 20. Those missions will be replaced with the following: *Regional Combat Patrol: Participate in 3 dynamic missions *Regional Combat Patrol – Strategic Victory: Win 1 Dynamic Mission These two missions provide players with an incentive to participate in the Freighter in Distress dynamic mission. Players will receive rewards simply for participating in the dynamic missions, while those players who win dynamic missions will get additional rewards. These missions will replace your mining missions when you reach level 20. The required missions for completing the objective are being set low at this time because we don’t yet have a wide variety of missions to play. As we expand the number of dynamic missions in the game, you’ll see that number increase, but with the current distribution that’s where we’re going to put it for now. Players will see improved rewards for winning and participating in a collection of dynamic missions. Along with the new daily missions we are also improving the rewards for the dynamic mission individual rewards. You’ll now see cubits and merits in the dynamic mission rewards for Gold and Platinum levels. You’re going to see an increase in the daily mission rewards, as we want to make it easier for you to make progress through daily activity. To give an example, a beginning player currently receives 150 cubits for completing a mining mission. In the new system, the player will receive 450 cubits for a single mission. If you’re already starting to do math, let me go ahead and beat you to it. With only 10 daily missions, that player will receive 4500 cubits where previously they were earning 1800 cubits from daily missions. That translates to a 250% increase in daily rewards for missions. The rewards are changing for level 20 players also. Level 20 players will have 12 missions to complete. These missions will each reward 1,250 cubits, which means that players who complete all 12 missions will receive 15,000 cubits. Finally, we’re streamlining the number of missions by combining the Titanium and Tylium extraction missions into a single mission. So rather than have two missions in your inventory, you’ll have one mission with the same rewards as the two previous missions combined. 'What’s Next?' In closing, we think this will improve the balance and fun of the game while we get the foundation for content in place. In the next blog we’ll discuss the new Daily Assignments system. That system will replace the existing daily and duty system providing a cleaner interface, new achievements, focused rewards, and better usability. BP|Toaster is hard at work designing this new system and we’re really excited about what we’ll be able to do with it. Finally, You’re also going to see some improvements to the ammo system that Tobias_BP has been putting together. This should be a great revamp for the ammunition and consumable system to make it easier to use and more accessible to everyone. So, keep your eyes open for the next blog and I look forward to reading your feedback. Please make sure to tell us what you think in the related forum threads. Category:Developer Blogs